


Proxy

by turntechGoddesshead



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26533762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechGoddesshead/pseuds/turntechGoddesshead
Summary: He swiftly grabbed a tuff of her hair and yanked her head back, forcing her to look up, "I want to hear this cunt beg for her life.""That's enough Jeff," The feminine voice from before cut him off, "No one is killing her.""Why not? If what Jeff said is true, and i'm oh so inclined to believe my sweet Jeffery, then the bitch deserves to die," A new, high pitched voice suddenly spoke above the crowd."Do it fuckers," Blair spat out, catching the groups attention. Before anymore havoc could ensue, the door at the front of the room creaked open, and in filed many more spine chilling characters; the last one being a tall, thin man in a black suit and a featureless face. Blair's blood ran cold as she found herself at the center of everyone's attention.One day, Blair Bate's life is turned completely upside down, after experiencing a bone chilling encounter with a stranger, who took advantage of her scared, fragile state. And yet, after everything she had done, they still took her in, to become just like them. A Proxy.
Relationships: Jane Arkensaw | Jane the killer/Natalie Ouellette | Clockwork, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Original Female Character(s), Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers | Ticci Toby/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> !TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Please do not read the following story if you are sensitive to the following:  
> -Blood and Gore  
> -Murder  
> -Mention of rape  
> -Bad Language  
> This is my first story on this platform and i have to say, starting it off strong with the gore levels. Please note that i do not under ANY circumstances condone anything that my characters say or do which is morally incorrect, and this is just a creative peace in which i am attempting to step out of my comfort zone with. With all of this being said, I really hope you enjoy what i have to offer. (Also please let me know if you notice any spelling errors, I currently have no access to auto correct at the moment and I can't spell for shit)  
> -turntechGoddesshead

Rain poured from the sky in buckets as thunder cracked above the young girls head. Her chest was heaving, her lungs begging for the fresh relief of oxygen which she could seemingly never get enough of. Thick, tangled tuffs of hair stuck to the blood that omitted from the deep cut down the side of her face. Tears clouded her vision as audible gasps and sobs poured from the Blair's mouth as she bobbed and weaved through the dense, dark forest. Her round, cracked glasses had her seeing double, ultimately causing her to loose her footing. Falling face first into the mud below, dehumanized and in the most pain she had ever felt in her entire life. The road rash on her back screamed at her, begging for the medical attention that it so desperately needed, while most of the cuts on her body from the pervert knife began to dry with a thick layer of brown blood. Her whole body ached, that degenerates hands still lingering where they didn't belong.  
"Get off of me! Get off of me you fucker!" She screamed into the mud below her, " I'll kill you! I'll kill you as many times as I have to!"  
It wasn't until the phantom touches turned into real touches that she began to thrash and scream as though her life truly depended on it.  
"Get off of me, he got what he deserved!" She called out, flipping over onto her destroyed back, she began to kick at the figure lingering above her. A flash of rain lightning screamed across the sky among the rain filled clouds, illuminating the being which she had been wrestling with. His face was pure white, much to the young girls surprise, and he had pure black hair which hung down to the length of his chest and to the young girls dismay, his hair was the only normal thing about him. His eyes were lidless and sunken in, as though the person never slept. The corners of his mouth were slit into a permanent smile, which made her feel doing anything but grin. Blair made an inhuman sound at the sight.  
"Get off me!" She screeched once more, her throat burned as she crawled backwards in an attempt to escape the figure.  
"Careful Jeff," Another voice called from nearby, "He wants her back in one piece."  
Refusing to break eye contact with the being that was crouched above her, she searched for an improvised weapon in the dark, only to graze her hand over what felt like one musty old hiking boot. Blair, ever so gently, tilted her head back to find the owner of the voice standing tall behind her, his face adorned with a plain white mask.  
"You sure this was the girl he was talking about? She's pretty skiddish," The figure crouched above her spoke to the masked man behind her, a grin stuck to his face which made Blair's inside's churn with anxiety. He reached out to grip her cheeks with his bleach white hand, giving a slight squeeze, breaking open the cut which was finally starting to close up.  
"Personally, I think we should just kill her, she'd be a pretty little trophy to add-" Before the man, presumably named Jeff, was able to finish his thought, Blair forcefully brought her knee up to smash his crotch, giving her an opening to escape.  
"Fucking Bitch!" Jeff gasped out in pain, doubling over onto the muddy ground, dirtying the white hoodie he wore.  
"Shit Jeff!" The masked man yelled, kicking him while he was down.  
"Dumbasses!" a sudden third voice called from above, this one much more feminine and three times as powerful, "If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself."  
Before Blair could pinpoint the owner of the voice, what she could only assume was a blow dart was being shot directly into the side of her throat. Slowly yet steadily, her vision became blurry and her body became weak, as she was suddenly unable to keep herself standing upright. Her eyelids became heavy as her knees fell once more into the mud below and everything went black.  
For the next few moments, everything was absolutely nothing in a certain sense. There was a ringing in her ears as she attempted to force her eyes open, to no avail. How long she had been out, she hadn't the slightest idea, but when she finally awoke, she did so in a large musky room. Her head slumped forward in exhaustion as she took slid breaths in an attempt to her a grip on reality.  
"She's awake," the voice Blair had heard mere moments before her abduction echoed through the room.  
"About fucking time," A voice which she immediately recognized as Jeff spoke from behind her. He swiftly grabbed a tuff of her hair and yanked her head back, forcing her to ook up, "I want to hear this cunt beg for her life."  
"That's enough Jeff," The feminine voice from before cut him off, "No one is killing her."  
"Why not? If what Jeff said is true, and i'm oh so inclined to believe my sweet Jeffery, then the bitch deserves to die," A new, high pitched voice suddenly spoke above the crowd.  
"Do it fuckers," Blair spat out, catching the groups attention. Before anymore havoc could ensue, the door at the front of the room creaked open, and in filed many more spine chilling characters; the last one being a tall, thin man in a black suit and a featureless face. Blair's blood ran cold as she found herself at the center of everyone's attention.  
"Blair Bates?" The creature before her finally spoke, his mere presence causing her a physical discomfort. Blair could only nod in return, too afraid to speak or even think, for fear that the creature could read thoughts.  
"I'm impressed by you darling, I haven't seen a snap like that since, well, Toby." The being continued taking long, fast strides forward, as though it was merely floating.  
"Aw, pops, don't give her too much credit," A boy behind the monster spoke, his hands nonchalantly placed within his pockets and a shit eating grin plastered on his face, "The trauma helps quite a bit."  
"What do you want with me?" Blair finally spoke, gritting her teeth as she held back the flood which sat dormant behind her eyes.  
"Well that's a rather foolish question my dear," The floating creature spoke close to Blair's ear, his words so smooth, it seemed as though the girl was merely thinking the words for herself. "I've been watching you my darling Blair, for many, many years. And I have to say my dear, I'm not surprised in the slightest." The being suddenly appeared behind her, a long snake-like tentacle rested upon her shoulder.  
"Whats do you mean?" She questioned the tall faceless creature, her heart rate suddenly picking up in speed, at the uninvited contact.  
"The abuse you suffered at home and school, it was only a matter of time until something happened," The dark voice let out a low grumbling chuckle, circling around the chair which Blair was tied to.  
"My mom never abused me," Blair spat, clenching her bound fist in anger.  
"And yet you still killed her. You never got her attention, not until you came home injured and covered in a perverts blood, tell me; what exactly happened tonight my dear?" The creature was suddenly in front of her, his white, blank face now bending down to her level.  
The damn behind her eyes suddenly crumbled as small droplets began to fall down her cheek, her eyes burnt as memories of the night began to assault her thoughts.  
"Don't cry, precious Blair," The voice before her soothed, wiping away the tears which sat on her cut cheek, "He's gone. You killed him, and that's why you're here. The manor in which you killed that rapist. I have to say, I'm proud."  
Blair's sobs echoed through the musty room through her clenched teeth, her head falling forward in an attempt to hide her face. Her long, tangled hair hung down to her knees, perfectly avoiding her line of sight.  
"Am I in hell? This has to be hell!" Her breaths heaved, as she coughed through her pathetic sobs, her voice cracking as her screeched echoed through the large, dark room.  
"This isn't hell Blair, This is the Proxy Mansion. And you are exactly where you belong."


End file.
